I Will Wait For You
by Shadow Dancer Girl
Summary: Kairi was never the girl to be horrifyingly worried. Concerned, yes, worried to the average state, of course, but never before had she been so worried that she forgot to do anything besides worry about what she was worried about. Sora/Kairi T for safety


Decliner: I own nothing but the characters not in the movie

_Me: OMG!! MY FIRST ONE-SHOT!_

_Jade: And your excited because?_

_Me: Because I read a lot of one-shots and that means maybe a lot of people will read this._

_Jade: Ok then. Say it._

_Me: Do I have to?_

_Jade: Yes._

_Me: Fine. I do not in any way shape or form own kingdom hearts or the song used in the title and this fanfic. Happy._

_Jade: ecstatic._

_**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG**_

Kairi was never the girl to be horrifyingly worried. Concerned, yes, worried to the average state, of course, but never before had she been so worried that she forgot to do anything besides worry about what she was worried about. Kairi just wasn't that way.

Yet here she stood on the small play island looking across the ocean a look of pure worry across her face.

It had been a year since her adventure with Sora and Riku, and while they didn't go on yearlong adventures, Sora and Riku still had to visit some of the worlds if the heartless were out of control. They would go for the weekend or for a week or two.

With summer upon them the boys were gone more often. This put fear and worry into the young princess's heart. She went sometimes to visit with Leon and the gang, but mostly she stayed on the island. Waiting.

Today was the same as all the other days. Kairi was sitting at the base of the poupu tree. Her head was resting on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs, staring across the ocean. Beside her was a radio, a bottle or sunscreen, and a bottle of water.

'Well folks it's another hot one outside today, so grab a swimsuit and go for a swim.'

Kairi broke from her statue-like state to get a drink of water. She quickly whipped the sweat of from her forehead and then went back to being a statue.

'This next song goes out to all of you waiting for that special someone in your life.'

'_I never felt nothing in the world like this before_

_Now I'm missing you_

_And I'm wishing you would come back through my door._

_Why do you have to go? You could have let me know_

_So now I'm all alone'_

_**This is pathetic.**_

"OH!" Kairi said with surprise. It wasn't everyday Namine sounded harsh.

_**Kairi get a life.**_

"What do you mean Namine?"

_**Your sitting here like a statue waiting for him to come back. This isn't healthy.**_

"I'm not just waiting for one of them." Kairi lied. "I'm waiting for them both."

_**Kairi don't lie to yourself. Riku could go missing for a week, and of course you would be worried about him but not to the point where you are sitting around waiting for him.**_

'_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do_

_I'll wait for you'_

"What about you!" Kairi cried. She was angry now. "Don't tell me you don't miss Roxas!"

Kairi could feel Namine's sadness and instantly regretted her words.

_**Yes. **_Namine whisper. _**I do miss Roxas. Just a much as you miss Sora. Maybe more. You get see Sora all the time, but only when I really concentrate do I get to see Roxas. And that takes a lot out of me.**_

"Oh Namine! I'm sorry." Kairi said. "It's just I miss him so much."

_**I know.**_

"You know, talking to yourself is a treatable problem."

Kairi gasped and turned around. Behind her Sora stood a huge smile on his face and his blue eyes shining. A smile spread across the redhead's lips before she pounced on the unsuspecting Sora. They both fell on to the sand, Kairi on top of Sora.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed.

_**Roxas!**_

Sora laughed and put his arms around Kairi hugging her. "Hey Kai!"

_You know, talking to yourself is a treatable problem._

Kairi stiffened against Sora and she gasped.

"No." she whispered.

"Kairi, what's wrong?"

"How long… Have you been standing here?" Kairi asked slowly. Sora understood and he looked at Kairi. It was then that she realized she got up and looked at Sora who sat up.

"Kairi am I the only one you really worry about."

Kairi thought she was going to cry. She covered her face with her hands and tried to breath evenly, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop the tears that were beginning to fall from her eyes.

Sora hadn't expected Kairi to start crying. He wrapped his arms around the crying princess, which just made her cry even harder.

"Kairi why are you crying."

"Sora you must think I'm an idiot."

Sora pulled back and took Kairi's face between his hands. Kairi blushed. There were tears still stuck to her eyelashes and her cheeks where wet.

"Kairi. Why would I think you were an idiot? Because you worry? I could never think you were an idiot for that. I worry about you all the time, and if that makes me an idiot then I would rather be an idiot."

"But why would you worry about me Sora? I'm not the one who is fighting heartless all the time like you and Riku."

Sora smiled before hugging the very confused girl.

"You always worry about the people you love."

Kairi gasped.

_Did he… did he just say… that he loves me?_

_**Kairi he just said he loves you, well not directly, but still. Tell him you love him back.**_

Kairi put her head on Sora's shoulder, new tears rolling down her cheeks. These were tears of joy. "I love you." Kairi whispered.

Sora smiled and whispered back. "I love you too."

Across the small play island a certain silver haired teenager smiled at his two best friends.

He'd have to say hi later.

_**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG **_

_Me: I just wrote one of the fluffiest things ever._

_Jade: That was very strange. I thought you hated fluff._

_Me: I never said that._

_Jade: What is with 'you always worry about the people you love' thing._

_Me: My mom says that all the time._

_Jade: Really?_

_Me: Yep! She even asked my boyfriend about it. It was kinda funny because she was also asking all these weird questions._

_Jade: Like what?_

_Me: If he was playing cops and robbers would he want to be the cop or the robber._

_Jade: … And that teaches her what?_

_Me: I don't know but it was funny._

_Jade: OK._

_Me: You see that little button down there by the words 'submit review' just click that little button and tell me what you think about this little thing. Please tell me what you think!!_

_Jade: Yes please, she gets annoying when you don't review._

_Me: Yes help jade with my annoyingness. REVIEW!_


End file.
